When Rain Falls
by DaMa31
Summary: "Detak jantungku, deru nafasku, dan perasaanku semua begitu menggila hanya karena dirimu... Dan aku tidak menyesali pertemuanku sore itu saat hujan. Karena hujan yang membawaku bertemu denganmu..." – Byun Baekhyun. RnR juseyo


" **Detak jantungku, deru nafasku, dan perasaanku semua begitu menggila harena karena dirimu... Dan aku tidak menyesali pertemuanku sore itu saat hujan. Karena hujan yang membawaku bertemu denganmu..." – Byun Baekhyun.**

 **SHORT FICLET**

 **ABOUT**

 **CHANBAEK's STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shou-ai, Romance**

 **Kata-kata nggak banget :v**

 **Bikin mual :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dama Nur Anggraeni present :**

 **WHEN RAIN FALLS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendesah.

Oh, adakah yang lebih sial dari sore ini? Berdiri seorang diri–tunggu maksudku berdua dengan seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahmu–di sebuah halte hanya karena menanti hujan yang tidak tahu kapan akan reda. Dan jika Baekhyun bisa memilih, ia tentu saja sudah menerjang hujan ini. Namun, salahkah saja tingkat kesensitifannya yang tinggi terhadap suhu rendah. Bahkan kini tubuhnya yang meski sudah terbalut jaket yang cukup tebal masih saja menggigil kedinginan dan jangan lupakan juga wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena dingin.

"Oh, ayolah berhenti, aku ingin pulang," lirih Baekhyun sambil mendekap tangannya ke dada. Sungguh, ini begitu sangat dingin.

"...iya iya aku tahu, tapi kau tak dengar? Disini hujan? Bagaimana aku bisa-" aish! Pemuda jangkung itu menggeram kesal. Dipandanginya dengan nanar layar ponselnya. "Kenapa harus mati di saat seperti ini?!"

Baekhyun menatap sebentar tingkah pemuda itu tanpa sadar jika sudut bibirnya sedikit melengkung geli melihat kelakuan pemuda itu.

"Kapan hujan akan berhenti sih?" desah pemuda itu frustasi.

"Hey!" Baekhyun memanggil pelan. Entah dorongan darimana ia dengan tiba-tiba memanggil pemuda itu membuat pemuda dengan tubuh jangkung itu menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Aku? Kau memanggilku?" tanya pemuda itu dengan kening yang mengerut karena bingung. Kemudian pemuda itu menoleh ke kanan ke kiri seolah memastikan bahwa memang panggilan itu untuk dirinya.

Baekhyun mau tidak mau mendenguskan tawa. Untuk siapa lagi, bukan?

"Menurutmu disini ada siapa saja? Hanya aku dan dirimu, bukan?"

Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Ohh."

"Kau?" panggil Baekhyun lagi, "Mau bermain tebak-tebakan?" tanyanya Baekhyun membuat sosok jangkung di sebelahnya semakin bingung.

"Mau tidak? Daripada bosan menunggu hujan yang entah kapan akan berhenti. Bagaimana?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda itu menggangguk.

"Bagaimana menurutmu mengenai hujan?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian tanpa mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap pemuda itu. Tangannya kini terangkat tersapu dengan bulir-bulir air hujan. Tak peduli dengan rasa dingin yang diam-diam masih ia rasakan.

"Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kata orang hujan itu anugerah tapi mengapa ketika hujan turun yang hampir selalu kulihat orang-oang terlihat mengeluh sat hujan." Iris hazel miliknya kini menatap pemuda tersebut. "Benar kan?"

Pemuda jangkung itu diam sejenak. "Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya. "Jawab saja."

"Mungkin karena hujan datang tidak tepat waktu," matanya terlihat menerawang hujan.

"Menurut begitu?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi. "Apa menurutmu Tuhan bisa salah memperhitungkan waktu?"

Tanpa sadar pemuda itu mendesah. "Baiklah aku tidak tahu. Tapi Tuhan tidak pernah salah," iris hitam milik pemuda itu kini saling bertatapan dengan hazel milik Baekhyun. Dan sungguh, seolah dengan tatapan itu mengalirkan jutaan aliran listrik pada diri Baekhyun. Ia sendiri tak mengerti.

"Baiklah sekarang pertanyaan itu aku balik. Kau harus menjawabnya, bagaimana?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya, " jawab Baekhyun dengan cepat membuat pemuda jangkung di sebelahnya entah mengapa terkekeh.

"Jadi tebak-tebakan ini tidak menghasilkan jawaban?"

Baekhyun ikut terkekeh. "Ya, sepertinya.."

Diliriknya sebentar arloji miliknya sebelum kembali menatap sosok mungil di sebelahnya. "Sepertinya... aku harus pergi," ucap pemuda itu dan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Seseorang menunggumu?" tebak Baekhyun.

"Ya."

 _ **Nyut**_

Entah darimana perasaan nyeri yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam dirinya. Kepalanya lantas menggeleng cepat berusaha menghalau perasaan aneh itu.

"Aku pergi.."

"Hm..." dan Baekhyun menatap kepergian pemuda itu dengan kembali merasakan sebersit perasaan kecewa yang ia juga pun tidak tahu untuk kesekian kalinya dari mana hadirnya. Kembali ia pandangi bulir-bulir air hujan di depannya hingga tiba-tiba saja dirinya terhenyak tatkala menyadari pemuda jangkung dan err... tampan yang sedari tadi diajak bicaranya. Siapakah dia? Bahkan Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa dirinya tidak mengetahu siapa namanya-

"Park Chanyeol.."

Tiba-tiba suara berat itu kembali memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Matanya membulat secara sempurna kala pemuda itu kembali mengahmpirinya dan membuka payung. Entahlah darimana ia dapatkan.

Baekhun memandanginya. Air hujan telah hampir sepenuhnya membasahi pakaian pemuda itu. Dan goshhh! Bahkan aroma parfum miliknya bercampur air hujan menguar begitu saja menusuk hidungnya dan begitu memabukkan. Bahkan ia pun tidak sadar sampai menahan nafasnya. _Tuhan, kenapa ini_ , batinnya.

"A-apa?"

"Namaku Park Chanyeol."

"Dan akan lebih baik aku mengantarmu, ayo!" tanpa persetujuan terlebih dulu dari Baekhyun, pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol itu sudah mendekatkan dirinya di bawah payung.

"Byun Baekhyun..." jawab Baekhyun kemudian dan bersama mereka melangkah di bawah payung di bawah guyuran hujan sore itu di langit Seoul.

.

.

.

.

" _...Sungguh, aku tahu ini cukup berlebihan. Tapi aku akui pesonamu mampu menembus dinding hati dan perasaanku. Detak jantungku yang kian menggila, seiring dengan terbesitnya bayangan tentangmu. Deru nafasku terdengar sengau, seiring dengan menguarnya aroma tubuhmu. Dan perasaanku berhamburan, kala aku bertemu denganmu... Park Chanyeol..."_

Ps. **Lala Aaltonen Gypshopila**

(Lala ada sedikit kata kata yang aku pinjem dari ff mu yaaa hehehe)

.

.

.

.

"Kau melamun," sosok dengan tubuh mungil itu tersadar dan dengan cepat mengalihkan netranya sekedar menatap seseorang yang kini ikut duduk bersamanya di beranda sebuah rumah. Dipeluknya kemudian tubuh mungil itu yang selalu terasa pas dalam dekapannya.

"Melamunkan hujan?" goda orang itu membuat sosok mungil itu tesenyum kemudian. "Sudah tahu seperti apa jawabannya?"

Ia mengangguk. "Hujan itu... yang membawaku bertemu denganmu dan membuatku jatuh dalam pesona seorang...," ada jeda sejenak sebelum kembali dilanjutkannya.

"Park Chanyeol..."

"Aku mencintaimu...-

.

.

.

.

"Park Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Dan aku tidak pernah menyesali pertemuanku sore itu kala hujan turun. Karena hujan aku bertemu denganmu. Dan Tuhan memang tidak pernah salah memperhitungkan waktu. Karena memang Tuhan tidak pernah salah. Dan Park Chanyeol terimakasih karena sudah hadir di dalam hidupku . Aku mencintaimu..."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HAPPY END**

 **Yeay! Shortficlet dari saya dengan CHANBAEK, yuhuuuu kapel OTEPE yang semakin hari tiada hari semakin cetar membahana.**

 **Lagi bosen mending ketik ketik dan Lala, saya pinjem kata-kata kamu itu yaaa... suka banget sama quotes itu menggambarkan CHANBAEK banget...**

 **Dan daripada kebanyakan ngomong..**

 **Review juseyoo...?**


End file.
